1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to game machines and in particular to a novel coin transport device for a game machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game machines are known which can accept more than one coin so as to enable it for different play combinations before the machine is energized. However, normally, it is necessary to individually insert coins into the machine to obtain the various combinations and this requires a substantial time after the end of the previous play.